Stronger than that
by ShyButterflyKiss
Summary: What if Bonnie had went back for Damon in 3x18? This is my take on it. Contains the beginning of a Bamon friendship!


Stronger than that

**Wtf! No one uploaded a Bamon fanfic about last night's episode, smh Bamon family, you guys are slacking! Expect for ****tsforhokies**** who's basing a story off of it.** **Yea, yea yea I know that you guys are thinking, I have no right to call you guys slackers cuz I haven't update in like a month but I think I have writers block or something cuz I wrote like two different chapters for The story of us and I don't like either of them so I'm doing a new one. And you don't even want to know how many times I rewrote chapter 3 for One and only, it's embarrassing!**

Bonnie wiped her eyes and opened her car door, but then she stopped. Slowly she turned back to the mansion and looked at it. Damon was in there, the man who was responsible for about 80% percent of the pain in her life, the man who seemed to kill anyone she's ever cared about and she's worried for Jeremy and Caroline because they have to be next on the hit list. She isn't worried about Elena because Damon would never kill Elena. _Everybody loves Elena_ She gasp and shook her head, that sounded so bitter. She got into her car and closed the door, she called Elena and that meant someone was on their way to save him. So why did she feel so guilty for turning a blind eye when it was evident that he was in pain and being tortured?

"He deserves it." Bonnie said out loud like she was trying to convince herself and then she closed her car door and tried to find her keys, she stopped again and looked at the mansion. Why did she feel so bad about leaving him there? In the back of her mind she knew that if he were in her shows he'd save her, but only because he'd be chewed out and hated by Elena for the rest of her life. However Bonnie also knew that if both she and Elena were being held captive and he could only save one then he'd go for Elena without a seconds thought. She only wondered if he'd feel a little guilty about it… probably not because he has his darling Elena! Crap! That sounded bitter again.

Why was she so bitter now? Why can't she go back to the girl she use to be? The sweet, naïve, kindhearted girl who could continuously forgive someone instead of turning into this moody, bitter old woman? Old Bonnie would have saved Damon without blinking an eye because it was the right thing to do and she _might_ have had a small crush on him. But new Bonnie's not so naïve, old Bonnie can't get the words repeating in her head to stop. _He wrecked your life, he deserves to die so let him!_ But then there was another voice telling her something different, this voice was seemed almost shy and it was whispering. _Save him Bonnie, this isn't you, you are stronger than all of this. You can't let your angry win out…_ Bonnie took a deep breath… and opened her car door.

The voice telling her to leave him was getting lower while the voice telling her to save him was getting stronger, the image of grams finally words replaying in her mind. She opened the door and went straight for the room. He looked up at her in confusion, but then hope flashed in his eyes. "Bonnie-" She glared at him and he winced thinking she would give him an aneurism. "Shut the hell up before I change my mind." His mouth immediately clamped shut and he gritted his teeth as she opened the animal foot traps.

"What the hell did you do to Rebekah?" Bonnie asked in wonder as she opened the second trap and watched him fall to the ground, she didn't even bother helping him up. "I might have led her on, had sex with her and then dumped her when I got the information I wanted." Bonnie's mouth hung open. "That was so mean Damon! No wonder she's torturing you!" Damon smirked at her as he stood up slowly wincing every few seconds. "But it was the only way to find out what she wanted from me." Bonnie glared at him and held her hand up. "Puh-lease! As a girl I'm siding with her and nothing you say will change that." Damon rolled his eyes and went to lean on her but Bonnie swiftly avoided contact with him and began to walk out the door. "I imagined this rescue much more differently." Damon mused dryly with disappointment evident in his voice; Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I bet Elena was the one that rescued you, and I bet she was just about to kiss you before you woke up…" When she was greeted by silence Bonnie smirked. _He was so pussy whipped and she wasn't even giving hi any pussy yet…_ Bonnie stopped and looked around with a hand over her mouth, did she really just think that? "Bonnie?" Damon called out as he stared at her like in confusion, Bonnie just shook her head walked out to the door they were almost there… "And where do you think you two are going?"

Bonnie sighed and turned around to face Klaus, instead of feeling scared out of her mind like earlier she was just tiered… of everything really. "I decided to save Damon." She said simply as Klaus made his way to stand in front of her. "After everything that he's done to you, you're going to save him? Your life is falling to pieces right now and Damon's the one who's causing it, he wrecked your life so let him die." _He wrecked your life, he deserves to die so let him! _The voice was back and it was louder then ever, it seemed like it was shouting at her. Bonnie closed her eyes and swayed a little, Klaus smirked in triumph and Damon just slumped his shoulders.

If Bonnie had been the cause of most of the misery in his life and he had the choice to save her or leave her to get tortured and possibly die then he'd gladly do it because he'd want her dead. He knew Bonnie wouldn't save him, he just knew- "I'm stronger than that." Was all she said as she moved to open the door and waited, she was waiting for him. Both Klaus and Damon were shocked to the core, after everything that Damon did to her how in the hell did she find it in herself to save him? Klaus's shock wore of before he smiled at Bonnie devilishly. "Fine then Bonnie, I'll let you save him… I'll see you later."

Bonnie tensed before she glared at him. "No you won't!" Klaus just smirked at her, she had no idea that she just made herself his new obsession, before she was nothing but the hot little witch he needed for a spell. But now… now he wanted to corrupt her. He wondered where her breaking point was and when found it… he would break her. Just think about turning her evil made his fangs itch and a fire ignite in his loins. Damon however felt shocked and… dare he say it? He felt guilty. When Bonnie walked into that room he had been ready to give her an apology that he didn't mean, he would beg her to save him, hell he'd even tell her that he loved her if it meant getting out of that room and way from that crazy ass bitch.

But now he just felt… guilty. What Klaus said was right, he was wrecking her life with his bare hands, Bonnie had every right to leave him there and yet he she saved him. _I'm better then that_. Those words ran through his head and it made him feel even more guilty because if the roles were reversed then he wasn't so sure he'd save her, but he might if it meant earning brownie points with Elena. Bonnie got into her car and Damon winced as he opened the car door, his wounds were healing but they were healing slowly, he'd need a few packs of blood to heal completely from this damage. "I got Damon." He heard her say into her phone as she drove away from the mansion. "You-you saved him?" Damon smirked at the disbelief in Elena's voice, he was also feeling that too. "Is he ok?" Elena asked desperately, she sounded so worried and… _caring_. "He's…" Bonnie gave Damon the once over. "Alive."

There was a pause before Elena spoke up again. "Well Stefan went to the mansion to trade Damon for the white oak stakes." A pause. "What?" Both Bonnie and Damon cried out in horror, both of them also saw their last chance of killing Klaus blow out the window. "Let me explain, if you hadn't have done that spell then every vampire in the world would have died." Elena was quiet as she let that news sink in Bonnie briefly glanced at Damon before turning back to the road. "So then… Caroline Tyler, Stefan and Damon would have died?" Elena took a deep breath. "Yes." That's when a fleeting thought passed her mind. "Abbey." Bonnie took a deep breath, that would have been horrible. "Bonnie… Bonnie are you ok? Earlier you were-" Bonnie cut her off.

"I'm fine… listen I have to go, it's not safe to drive while talking on the phone!" It came out sounding cheerful and playful but Damon saw the tears glistening down her cheeks, she and Elena exchanged a few more words before Bonnie hung up and put the phone on her lap. After Damon could no longer smell her tears he asked the million dollar question of the night. "Why did you save me?" Bonnie turned to him with a bemused expression. "Would you like to go back there then because you sound like you didn't want to leave…" Damon quickly shook his head no at the thought of going back to that desperately needy yet super psycho bitch.

"Klaus was right, I wrecked your life and you had the chance to leave me, for me to get everything I deserved and yet you saved me… I don't think anyone could be that good." Or at least he was hoping she wasn't because that would make him feel even more guilty and he hadn't felt this guilty since he found out his brother betrayed worked for Klaus and then saved him just to save his life and he repaid it by flirting and kissing his girlfriend. Twice. "Because I can't let my anger rule my life… I'm better then that. Saving you was the right then to do and I would have felt guilty as hell if you had died when I had the chance to save you." Ok so it's not that bad, he only felt a little bit guiltier-

"Actually I was feeling guilty about leaving you before I even got into my car, I kept telling myself that you deserved but… honestly I don't think anyone deserves to die like that." Fuck! She was actually that good, she actually saved him out of the goodness of her fucking heart. Now he felt like a complete asshole because not only was he wrecking her life but he wasn't even nice to her, he didn't even speak to her unless it was for a spell and he didn't even bother to add a please and thank you like he used to because he thought she was inclined to do it. "Bonnie I'm-" She cut him off again, she was making a habit of that today. "Did you ever think about not doing it?" Damon wanted to beat around the bush and ask what she was talking about but he decided against it. "No… no I didn't." Bonnie nodded her head as if she understood but tears fell down her cheeks.

"It hurts you know, knowing that my life isn't worth has as much Elena's." It hurts even more because Elena's little miss perfect. She's got the perfect hair, the perfect clothes, the perfect body, the perfect grades, the perfect make-up and she's even got two hot vampire brothers who'd kill each other for her. It seems like anything you can do Elena can do it better, the only thing that Bonnie can do better then Elena was dance and that wasn't going to get her very far in life. Damon didn't know what to say because 'I'm sorry that you are right about me thinking Elena's life is worth more then yours, I hope you're not angry!' doesn't seem right but he knew he should have said something because now she was angry. "I just don't know what I did to make you hate me so much but if it was because I blamed you for Caroline becoming a vampire then I'm sorry, I admit that I was the one who pushed you into giving her your blood and I had no right to blame you after she turned when it was actually my fault." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look Bonnie I don't hate you." She scoffed, clearly not believing that. "Its true! I don't hate you, in fact I even like you a little bit but its just…" Bonnie waited patiently for him to find the right words. "Well I've never tried to get along with you, just like with Barbie. I don't hate her but I don't try to be buddy buddy with her unlike my brother." Bonnie huffed, so basically what he was saying that if your name wasn't Elena, Alaric or Stefan then he had no interest in you. "Well maybe you should try to be all buddy buddy with us because you'll never when you'll need us to save you. Like today for example, if we had been 'friends' then I wouldn't have hesitated to save you." Just then she pulled up to the Salvatore mansion and looked at Damon who was in deep thought. She _was_ right, if he had actually had a few decent conversations in between screwing her over then maybe she would have saved him the first time she saw him. The same went for Caroline, if she had been there Damon also doubts if she would have saved him. "Bonnie… I'm sorry… for everything." Bonnie peaked at him and then her eyebrows shoot up in surprise when she saw how genuine that felt, but after her shock wore off she still felt… empty.

"It didn't work." Bonnie imagined this moment to like it was in the media. Damon would finally apologize to her and then everything would be ok and that she'd feel better… but that didn't happen. She wasn't instantly happy again in fact nothing changed. _That's because they're just words…_ "What didn't work?" Damon asked, but then he cursed under his breath when he smelt Bonnie's tears again. "I still hate you but I'm tired of hating you! I'm tired of being a witch! I'm tired of fighting Klaus! I'm tired of not being able to go out and have fun for fear of winding up dead! I'm tired of having a broken heart and I'm tired of all this fight-and-and-and violence and death!" Damon looked towards the door as his hand inched towards the handle, he wanted to leave and go get some blood but he'd feel worse if he left Bonnie in her car while she was having a mental break down.

With a sigh of defeat Damon reached over and pulled the little witch into his arms, to be honest sometimes he forgets that the little witch is just a little girl trying to look tough surrounded by things that goes bump in the night. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, she wasn't wailing loudly making him want to cover his ears and she was mindful of his wounds. Not to mention the fact that Damon could feel the curvy body she's been hiding under her baggy clothes. She was sitting on his lap with her head in the hollow of his neck and her arms around his waist. He was rubbing circles on her back and was discreetly sniffing her hair which was doing nothing but making him hungry, and horny-god was he getting horn, so he pulled back a little. "Feeling better?" Bonnie sniffs, he was lucky she didn't have a runny nose, and begins to wipe her eyes. "Well then I'm going to tell you joke." Bonnie looks up at him in confusion but Damon starts talking before she can say anything.

"Two guys get busted for smoking dope, so they have to go into court on a morning Friday. They go to court and the judge says, 'If you can convince more than 5 people to stop doing drugs for the rest of their lives, you won't be sent to jail.' So the two men agree and the judge tells them to come back on Monday. So the two guys come back on Monday and the judge asks how they did. 'I got 17 people to get off drugs,' says the first guy. 'Wow, how'd you do that?'' asks the judge. 'I used circles. I told them that this large circle is your brain before drugs and this small circle is your brain after drugs.' The judge seemed impressed but the second guy laughed 'Oh, that's nothing!' said the second guy. 'I convinced 156 people to get off drugs.' 'Wow. How'd you do that?' asked the judge. 'Well, I used circles too. I told them this small circle is your butthole before prison..." As soon as the end of the joke hit Bonnie began laughing so hard her body shook.

"That joke is so stupid it's funny!" Bonnie stopped laughing and realized where she was, she hopped back into her seat and coughed. "You better go inside and gets some blood and stuff, I know Elena's probably worried sick." Bonnie and Damon shared a look, one that clearly said Bonnie wasn't blind to what was happening between them and Damon was just glad he wasn't the only one that noticed Elena's feelings for him. "Well, thanks judgey." Bonnie frowned but then she smirked devilishly at him. "No problem _sparkles._" Damon frowned at her wondering what that meant until realization flashed in his eyes. "You did _not_ just call me something in relation to those twilight… _things._" He called tem things because he refused to refer to them as vampires, they weren't even worthy of the title of creature. "Judgey get your ass back here!" Bonnie just continued to laugh as she drove off. "Bye _sparkles._" For the rest of the night Bonnie felt better then she had in a while, and she actually went to bed with a smile. Who would have thought that Damon would be the person to cheer her up tonight.

**And done! Sorry for any errors! Peace, Love, and gap!**


End file.
